I'll Make A Man Out Of You
I'll Make a Man Out of You is a song composed by Matthew Wilder, with lyrics by David Zippel, featured in the Mulan (film). The featured singer is professional entertainer and singer Donny Osmond singing voice of Li Shang. In some parts its also sung by Mulan (Lea Salonga), Mushu (Eddie Murphy), Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po (Harvey Fierstein, Matthew Wilder, and Jerry Tondo respectively). They all had their individual lines. Plot During the day Li Shang is trying to train his troop into capable warriors. He starts voicing disipointment but by the end turns to approval as the men (and Mulan) improve. The words "I'll make a man out of you." serve the duel purpose of what Li intends to do to the soldiers, as well as be ironic as Mulan is not a man at all. Lyrics *'Li Shang' : Let's get down to business. To defeat the Huns.Did they send me daughters. When I asked for sons? You're the saddest bunch I ever met. But you can bet before we're through. Mister, I'll make a man out of you. Tranquil as a forest but on fire within. Once you find your center. You are sure to win. You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue.Somehow I'll make a man out of you. *'Chien-Po' : I'm never gonna catch my breath *'Yao' : Say good bye to those who knew me *'Ling' : Boy, was I fool in school for cutting gym *'Mushu' : This guy's got 'em scared to death *'Mulan' : Hope he doesn't see right through me *'Chien-Po': Now I really wish that I knew how to swim *'Chorus' : (Be a man) *'Shang' and Chorus: We must be swift as the coursing river. (Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon. (Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire.Mysterious as the dark side of the moon. *'Li Shang' : Time is racing toward us. Till the Huns arrive. Heed my every order and you might survive. You're unsuited for the rage of war. So pack up, go home you're through. How could I make a man out of you? *'Chrous': (Be a man) *'Shang' and Chorus : We must be swift as the coursing river. (Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon.(Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon. *(Be a man) We must be swift as the coursing river. (Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon. (Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!. Reprise Be a Man) You must be swift as the coursing river. (Be a Man) With all the force of a great typhoon. (Be a Man) With all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon. Trivia *A bonus feature on the Mulan DVD features Jackie Chan singing the song in Cantonese and Mandarin respectively. *The stage musical has this song with another called "Lesson #1" (from the second Mulan film) attached to it. :Live Action Film all information on I'll Make A Man Out Of You came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/I%27ll_Make_a_Man_Out_of_You Gallery Video Category:Songs